Las Notas de Cumpleaños
by Pabel Moonlight
Summary: Cualquier chica tiene su mejor amigo, novio, y amor verdadero. Pero tienes verdadera suerte si todos ellos son la misma persona. - TRADUCCIÓN


**Antes que nada, quería hacer una aclaración: este fic no me pertenece a mí, sino a Elusive Raindrops. La versión original está en Inglés (_"The Birthday Notes"_) y yo le pregunté a la autora si podía traducirla. Obviamente, ella aceptó, sino no estaría subiendo esto.**

**Aunque sean diálogos cortos y frases cortas también, es un fic largo. Unas 50 páginas de Word. Leí este fic hace unos meses, y lo tenía guardado en el ordenador, esperando a encontrar el momento para traducirlo. Pero como quería subir algo para que tuviéseis un regalito por Navidades y mis musas me han abandonado, decidí traducirlo ya.**

**Sí, sé que tengo a medias _Mar, Sol y Luna_ y la traducción de _That's what you think (Eso es lo que piensas)_. No puedo prometer que lo subiré pronto. Simplemente puedo prometeros que intentaré adelantar algo para ver si consigo subir algo antes de que finalice el año. De todas formas, apiadaos un poco de mí porque me voy a pasar las Navidades estudiando como una loca, porque tengo los exámenes finales de este cuatrimestre del 14 al 31 de enero. Y sí, estoy en la Universidad. Segundo curso, para ser más exactos. Así que ni el temario ni los exámenes serán fáciles.**

**Bueno, no me alargo más que supongo que tendréis ganas de leer.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto o más de lo que yo he disfrutado traduciéndolo.**

**Nos leemos abajo, **

**Pabel Moonlight.**

* * *

_**Cualquier chica tiene su mejor amigo, novio, y amor verdadero. Pero tienes verdadera suerte si todos ellos son la misma persona**_

* * *

**Las Notas de Cumpleaños**

– Rosie, despierta.

Yo me quejé y giré mi cuerpo para quedarme de cara a la pared, que era algo mucho más atractivo para quedarse un rato más en la cama.

– Rose.

Pensé en el sueño que había tenido – en el que había cielos azules, y estaba en las Tres Escobas con mi Príncipe Azul, que tenía ojos grises, pelo lacio y platinado, unos deliciosos labios rosados y un cuerpo de infarto – para intentar dormirme de nuevo.

– ¡Rosie!

No hubo suerte.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté soñolienta.

– ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos!

– No. Déjame sola – murmuré mientras espantaba con los brazos a la persona que intentaba despertarme.

– Es tu cumpleaños.

Puse en blanco mis ojos color café.

Lily no parecía enterarse. Bueno, la razón probablemente era que mis ojos aún estaban cerrados.

– Más razón para que me dejes sola. Dame algo de paz, Lily – murmuré y volví a dormirme.

De repente, algo me golpeó la espalda.

Gruñí.

Lily siguió golpeando mi espalda.

Y otra vez.

Y otra.

– ¡Está bien! – dije enfurruñada y me senté en la cama.

Lily sonrió y empezó a aplaudir.

– ¡Bien! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rosie!

– Gracias –murmuré mientras pasaba las manos por mi rebelde pelo rojo.

– ¡Vamos, es hora de vestirse! – anunció Lily mientras tiraba de mí.

– ¿Qué? ¡Nadie dijo nada sobre eso! – chillé cuando mi brazo fue capturado por el de Lily.

– Es tu cumpleaños, Rose. Así que tienes que estar _impresionante_ – declaró Lily, haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra impresionante, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté con la boca abierta mientras buscaba algún agujero en el que cupiese y pudiese esconderme.

– Está bien. ¡Alice, Dom, Lucy, Molly y Roxanne, ayudadme! – gritó Lily cuando intenté escaparme.

– ¿Qué? – crucé mis brazos y miré a las seis chicas sonrientes que estaban frente a mí.

– ¡Por favor, Rosie! ¡Debes estar impresionante hoy! – rogó Dom.

– Oh, Merlín. Es sólo mi cumpleaños. No es una boda o algo así – puse los ojos en blanco.

– Sí, pero nosotras hemos madrugado por esto – dijo Roxanne.

– ¡Por favor! – pidió Lily.

– ¡Ugh! ¡Está bien! – me enfurruñé y pisé el suelo con fuerza con mi pie derecho, fastidiada.

Vaya, eso se parece mucho a ser una mujer.

Bueno, estar rodeada de las chicas más atractivas y las más presumidas de todas cada día de tu vida puede cambiarte.

– ¡Bien! – gritaron todas de la emoción mientras me metieron en la ducha.

Intenté saltarme la parte de cambio de ropa y maquillaje, por lo que me quedé en la ducha durante más de treinta minutos, lo que es unos veinte minutos más de lo que normalmente tardo.

Ducharme significaba que por fin podría encontrar mi momento de paz y silencio y desconectar del mundo; de mi familia, mis amigos e incluso de mis profesores. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Mientras estaba en la ducha me puse a pensar en los sueños que había tenido durante la última semana. Todos ellos parecían tener los mismos protagonistas: Scorpius Malfoy y yo. Scorpius Malfoy era mi _mejor_ amigo. **Desde siempre.** Conocíamos todo sobre el otro. Éramos como uña y carne. No podíamos estar separados. Y tener sueños dulces y románticos del que era tu mejor amigo desde hacía cinco años contigo podía resumirse en tres palabras.

**No. Estaba. Bien.**

**No. Estaba. Nada. Bien.**

Esta última semana no había podido mirar a Scorpius a los ojos. Ni siquiera podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que me miraba. Podía sentir mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago cuando él me abrazaba o me tocaba. A veces incluso olvidaba cómo respirar o hablar cuando él estaba cerca. Era muy obvia.

Tras treinta minutos lavándome con el champú de fresa que mis queridas primas me habían dado, consideré que estaba lista y salí de la ducha.

– ¡Bien! – gritó Lily, y me empujó hasta sentarme en una de las sillas en nuestra habitación.

Puse los ojos en blanco y dejé que lo hiciera.

– Tardaste demasiado – murmuró Roxanne.

– Sí, ¿por qué entonces no me dejáis llevar mis vaqueros y una camiseta y así podemos bajar a desayunar? – pregunté esperanzada.

– Ni lo sueñes. Sólo has tardado treinta minutos. Cada una de nosotras tarda más o menos una hora – dijo Dom.

Las miré con puro horror reflejado en la cara.

Ellas rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Oh, Merlín, eso era raro.

– No sé por qué eres la única chica en la familia que es así – murmuró Dom.

– Bueno, ¿qué voy a ponerme? – pregunté, ignorando el comentario de Dom, y las miré de forma sospechosa.

– ¡Esto! – gritó Lily emocionada.

Juro que mis ojos salieron de sus órbitas cuando lo vi.

– ¿Qué? ¡No voy a llevar eso! – grité e intenté escaparme otra vez.

– ¡Vamos! – protestó Molly.

– Pe-pero… ¡enseña demasiado!

– ¡Qué va!

– Además, es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, Rose. Tienes que ponértelo –dijo Lily mientras me secaba el pelo.

Oh, Merlín. De verdad iban a hacerme llevar esa… esa… ¡esa pieza de ropa! ¡Si es que podía llamarse así!

– Sí, te lo compramos en nuestra salida a Hogsmade. Nos llevó todo el día dar con esto – añadió Dom.

– Yo tuve que rechazar la propuesta de Lorcan – dijo Lucy.

– Yo no pude comprar el libro que quería por comprarte esto – susurró Roxanne.

– Oh, Merlín. ¡Está bien, está bien! – grité y cogí la pieza de ropa para cambiarme.

Tras diez minutos de lucha con el vestido, finalmente fui capaz de ponérmelo. Me miré en el espejo. El vestido ya no parecía demasiado corto porque me quedaba a la perfección. Era un vestido palabra de honor rojo que abrazaba mis curvas y me llegaba a los muslos. Revelaba mis largas piernas y mis miles de pecas. Pero las pecas hacían que pareciera que me había bañado con purpurina, haciendo que me pareciese a una princesa de cuento. Arg.

– ¡Rose! ¡Sal ahora! – ordenó Lily.

Me bajé un poco el vestido y salí.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunté.

– Estás preciosa, Rose – sonrió Lily.

– ¡Es perfecto! –gritó Dom.

– ¡Vaya! – dijo Lucy con un suspiro.

– Eh… ¿por qué no empezáis a hacerme el pelo? – ofrecí, ya que no me gustaban las miradas escrutadoras de mis primas.

– Sí – asintió Molly.

Tras veinte minutos gritando, de sacudidas, golpes y pedir disculpas, estaba lista.

– ¡Por fin! – suspiré desesperada.

– ¡Ya está! ¡Estás impresionante, Rose! – gritó Dom.

– ¡Gracias! – respondí sonriendo.

– Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Rosie – me felicitaron todas y me pellizcaron las mejillas.

– Gracias – me quejé.

– Vamos, vayamos al Gran Comedor – dijo Lily.

– Tenemos que enseñar el gran trabajo que hemos hecho – añadió Dom.

– Os alcanzaré luego – dije.

– Vale, pero ven rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

– Claro – sonreí.

Cuando estuve segura de estar sola, me miré en el espejo. Mi desordenada melena se había convertido en una mata de definidos rizos rojos. Las partes del flequillo estaban recogidas en dos trenzas, haciéndolo parecer una corona. Mi maquillaje era sencillo pero perfecto. Hizo que mi corazón se detuviese. Estaba… _diferente_. En el buen sentido. Estaba hermosa. Me sentía hermosa.

– Rose, ponte esto – alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

– ¿Lily? – pregunté cuando me di la vuelta sonrojada.

– Sí. Ponte esto, ¿vale? Te quiero – contestó Lily tras dejar una caja en la mesilla y cerrar la puerta.

Cogí la caja y la miré durante un rato.

Lily no dejaría que llevase algo aún más revelador, ¿no?

La abrí y vi unos zapatos negros con un tacón de quince centímetros.

De acuerdo. Lily me odiaba.

Para evitar regañinas por parte de mis primas, me obligué a ponérmelos. Caminé por la habitación con ellos puestos y miré con lástima las deportivas que tenía bajo la cama.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Rose – fueron las primeras palabras que escuché cuando salí de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

– ¡Hola, Jack! Gracias – le sonreí.

Jack Sickley estaba en quinto año y era de Ravenclaw. Era uno de los amigos de la familia Weasley. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules.

– Eh… – Jack se quedó sin habla

– Eh… ¿te veo luego? – respondí sin saber bien qué decir.

– Eh… s- sí. Eh... adiós… Rose – tartamudeó Jack antes de echar a correr.

Vaya, ¿qué acababa de pasar?

Sacudí la cabeza y volví a concentrarme en andar con éxito hasta el Gran Comedor para evitar algún accidente embarazoso, cortesía de mis zapatos de tacón de quince centímetros.

– Estás genial hoy, ¿eh, Rose?

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Alvin Borderble. Alvin estaba en sexto año y pertenecía a Slytherin. Era uno de esos chicos que conseguía todo lo que se proponía. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrón chocolate. Era también el buscador del equipo de Slytherin. Merlín, era un buen partido si no te importaba su odiosa actitud.

– Eh… ¿gracias? – respondí sin estar segura de qué decir.

Alvin se rió.

– Bueno, te veo luego – murmuré y seguí andando hacia el comedor.

– ¿Te gustaría venir a Hogsmade conmigo, Weasley? – preguntó Alvin, mientras andaba detrás de mí.

¿Qué?

Eso era muy _inesperado_.

– Eh… – murmuré.

Bueno, esperaba mucho más de ti, Rose. Pero seré tolerante.

– ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó Alvin sonriendo.

– No – decidí.

No lo sé. Sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Scorpius. Lo que era muy extraño.

– Rose, ahora que estás tan buena deberías empezar a tener citas.

– ¿Perdona? – pregunté ofendida.

Eso dolió. Mucho.

– Vamos, Rose. Seríamos la mejor pareja.

Eso era… completamente erróneo.

– ¿Cómo puedes ofenderme y después pedirme que salga contigo? – pregunté, deseando no empezar a llorar.

– Simplemente estaba afirmando un hecho.

Le fulminé con la mirada mientras me ponía la túnica de Hogwarts.

– ¿Sabes qué? Eres un insufrible y repugnante imbécil que morirá solo en el cuarto de las escobas – grité y le di un guantazo en toda la cara. _Muy fuerte_.

Y después corrí. A la mesa de Gryffindor.

– ¡Rose!

– ¡Rosie!

– ¡Rose!

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rosie!

– ¡Rose, feliz cumpleaños!

Sí, todos mis primos estaban felicitándome cuando estallé a llorar al lado de Scorpius en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Le miré, intentando que las lágrimas dejasen de caer.

– ¡Gracias chicos! – sonreí.

– ¡Está bien! Rosie, tenemos el mejor regalo para ti – anunció James.

Le miré con suspicacia.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con momentos embarazosos, Rose, Slytherins, Scorpius o castigos? – pregunté, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

– Eh… no realmente. Bueno, nada de lo que has dicho – murmuró Fred sin mirarme a los ojos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

– Bueno, si es vuestro regalo de cumpleaños, ¿por qué no? – pregunté guiñándoles un ojo.

James y Fred me sonrieron.

Me reí al ver sus expresiones y empecé a comer el grandioso desayuno que había frente a mí.

– ¡Mmm! – dije y empecé a comer.

Scorpius se rió.

– ¡Weasley, pareces un chico! – me provocó.

– ¡Malfoy, pareces una chica! – le imité.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a comer su desayuno.

Estaba comiendo el beicon y hablando con Scorpius cuando escuchamos una gran explosión.

– ¡Vaya! – grité, poniendo la mano sobre mi pecho, donde mi corazón latía de forma salvaje.

– ¡Mira! ¡Mira! – me gritó James de forma excitada mientras señalaba algo en el aire.

Alcé mi cabeza mirando al cielo y vi el r_egalo más dulce e impresionante del mundo_.

Había fuegos artificiales rojos que formaban las palabras "¡Feliz cumpleaños, queridísima Rosie! ¡Te queremos!"

Oh, Merlín. Creo que estaba empezando a llorar.

Todo el mundo estaba diciendo las mismas cosas: "¡Ohhhhh!" y "¡Qué dulce!".

Miré los preciosos fuegos artificiales durante unos minutos más y luego dirigí la mirada hacia James y Fred, que me miraban expectantes.

Yo me sonrojé levemente y les sonreí.

– ¡Es la cosa más bonita del mundo, James y Fred! – les dije lanzándome hacia ellos y dándoles un gran abrazo.

James y Fred rieron mientras les besaba en las mejillas.

Después de unos minutos, todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Bueno, hasta que la profesora McGonagall gritó.

– ¡Silencio todo el mundo! ¡Sentaos ahora mismo!

Todos los alumnos protestaron y volvieron a sentarse mientras los fuegos artificiales empezaban a apagarse.

– ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER Y FRED WEASLEY II! – volvió a gritar la profesora McGonagall.

– ¿Sí, querida Minnie? – preguntó James, mirando inocentemente a la enfadada profesora.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar a esos dos primos míos que estaban sonriendo de forma infantil a la enfurecida profesora.

– Pero Minnie… – empezó Fred.

– ¡Sin peros, Weasley! – gritó la profesora McGonagall.

Fred simplemente le guiñó un ojo. Parecía impasible ante los gritos de la profesora, justo como James.

– Sí, Minnie – dijo James con una sonrisa.

La profesora McGonagall les miró de forma sospechosa.

– Está bien. Vosotros dos, venid conmigo – decidió la profesora McGonagall, instando a los dos chicos a seguirla.

James y Fred asintieron y empezaron a seguirla, cuando James se giró y gritó:

– Encontraremos una forma para salir de ahí, no os preocupéis. Estaremos de vuelta para enseñar nuestro regalo a todo el mundo luego.

Yo rodé los ojos y le dije "gracias" sin producir sonido alguno mientras el resto de mis primos se quejaban y se sentaban en sus sillas.

– Os veo luego, chicos. Debo ir a clase – dije a mi familia mientras les sonreía.

– Claro. Adiós, Rosie.

– Adiós.

– Nos vemos luego.

– Adiós, Rose.

– Te quiero, Rosie.

Cogí mis cosas y empecé a andar hacia las puertas.

– Rose, ¿no quieres ver mi regalo?

Puse los ojos en blanco y tendí mi mano izquierda hacia el sonriente Scorpius que estaba a mi lado.

– Eh… – Scorpius dijo y cogió mi mano de forma insegura.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es para que me des el regalo! – reí y solté su mano, apartando la mía de la de él.

Scorpius me miró sonriente.

Me sonrojé.

Oh, Merlín. Respira, Rose.

– Venga, dámelo. ¿A qué viene tanta demora? – rodé los ojos y seguí andando hacia la clase.

– ¿Puedes pedírmelo por favor antes? – preguntó Scorpius.

– ¿Qué? – me giré para darle un guantazo en la cabeza; pero en vez de eso, mi cara chocó contra su increíblemente bien torneado pecho.

Algo revoloteó en mi estómago.

Ugh. Supéralo, Rose.

– Estaba bromeando, Rosie – Scorpius sonrió, revolviendo mi pelo afectuosamente y cogiendo mi mano.

Yo tragué en grueso.

Estaba hecha un lío.

– Aquí está – Scorpius sonrió mientras dejaba algo en mi mano.

– Eh… sí… eh… gracias, Scorp – tartamudeé y me giré para sentarme en las sillas que normalmente usábamos.

Scorpius me guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Miré la cajita que había en mi mano y sonreí.

¿Qué podría ser?

Tenía la pinta de ser algo bonito.

Oh, Merlín.

Abrí la caja y encontré… _nada_.

– ¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Scorp? – pregunté mirándole perplejo.

Scorpius me miró, sonrió y después se rió.

De acuerdo. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

– Eh… ¿Scorp?

– ¡T- tú es- estabas como "¿qué? ¿eh? ¿Scorp?"! ¡Oh, t- tu ca- cara era tan graciosa! ¡Oh, Rose! – Scorpius intentaba respirar entre carcajadas, y llevó la mano a su cara fingiendo quitarse una lágrima.

Le pegué en el brazo.

Scorpius simplemente se rió otra vez.

¡Imbécil, pequeño idiota!

Le tiré la bonita caja y… ¡fue directa a su ojo!

– ¡Auch! ¡Weasley! – se quejó Scorpius, llevándose la mano a su ojo, que ahora estaba hinchado.

Yo alcé mi ceja izquierda.

– ¿Sí? – pregunté, fingiendo inocencia.

Scorpius me miró y me pegó un capón en la colleja de forma gentil.

– ¡Eh! ¡Que soy una chica! – me quejé mientras frotaba la zona donde él me había golpeado.

– ¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía – contestó Scorpius.

– ¡Eh! – le grité indignada y clavé mi pie sobre el suyo.

– ¡Auch! ¡Weasley! ¡Llevas zapatos de tacón!

– Ups… – dije fingiendo inocencia.

– Usa tu varita para ayudarme. Ahora.

– ¿Por qué?

– Weasley.

– ¿Qué Weasley?

– Ugh. ¡Rose!

– ¿Sí?

– Arregla lo que le has hecho a mi ojo y a mi tobillo.

– Di las palabras mágicas.

– ¿Avada Kedavra?

– No.

– ¿Qué?

– No.

– ¡Rosie!

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?

– Por favor.

– ¡Já!

– Ugh.

– Por favor, Rosie.

– Está bien – dije de mala gana mientras, mediante un hechizo curativo, hacía que su ojo y su pie sanasen.

– Gracias, amor – dijo Scorpius guiñándome un ojo.

Yo me sonrojé y dirigí mis ojos al profesor.

Scorpius se rió.

– Cállate – susurré.

Después de una hora de Pociones, el profesor Figglewits finalmente nos dejó salir de clase.

– ¡Por fin! – le dije a Scorpius cuando el profesor Figglewits no podía oírnos.

Scorpius se rió.

– Al menos soy tu compañero en Pociones, ¿no? – me provocó Scorpius.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

– Oh, ¿qué es esto? – murmuré cogiendo el papel rosa que estaba pegado en mi libro de Pociones.

– ¿Eh? – preguntó Scorpius.

– Había una nota entre las páginas de mi libro.

– Ah, ¿y qué dice?

– Eh…

– Déjame verlo.

– Sí, claro – le dije sonrojándome.

– ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

– Por nada – murmuré.

Scorpius alzó una ceja y empezó a leer la nota.

_**Si vives cien años, yo quiero vivir cien años menos algún día para no tener que vivir sin ti.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños, querida Rosie.**_

Scorpius se rió.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunté, sonrojándome más.

– Nada. Parece que la pequeña Rosie tiene un admirador – me provocó Scorpius.

– Idiota insufrible – murmuré, quitándole la nota.

Scorpius rió y revolvió mis rizos rojizos.

– ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo? Las chicas me despertaron demasiado temprano sólo para peinarme y maquillarme. No quiero hacer que todo el sufrimiento por el que pasé no haya servido de nada – le miré y aparté su mano.

– Oh, no sabía que Rosie fuera _tan_ chica – me provocó.

– Solamente estás celoso porque tengo un admirador secreto – le saqué la lengua.

– Sí, pero yo tengo admiradoras. Y en vez de actuar como idiotas, ellas me dicen la verdad y me siguen allá donde voy – contestó Scorpius.

Alcé una ceja.

– Vaya, eso ha sonado raro – dijo Scorpius, dándose cuenta de sus anteriores palabras.

Yo me reí.

– Vámonos – le sonreí.

* * *

Estaba con Scorpius en la biblioteca después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante el descanso, leyendo _Historia de Hogwarts_ cuando…

– Hola, Rose.

Scorpius y yo miramos hacia arriba y ahí estaba Jason Plickerman. Era un Slytherin de quinto, rival de Scorpius, Albus y James en todo lo que envolvía a las mujeres. Los cuatro maníacos.

– Hola, Jason – sonreí.

Scorpius le miró.

– Malfoy – dijo Jason con veneno en la voz.

– Plickerman – asintió Scorpius, hinchando su pecho.

– Bueno, Rose – empezó Jason, sentándose a mi lado e ignorando a Scorpius –. ¿Te gustaría venir mañana a Hogsmade conmigo? – Jason sonrió, era algo que yo sabía que habría hecho que otras chicas se derritiesen. _Pero no era mi caso_.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Scorpius sin poder creérselo, mirando al chico que estaba sentado a mi lado.

Miré a Scorpius frunciendo el ceño y luego sonreí a Jason, que parecía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

En serio, chicos…

No sé cómo conseguí no rodar los ojos.

– Lo siento, Jason. No puedo – sonreí.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Jason. Había incredulidad en su voz.

– Eh… voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños con mis primos y Scorpius mañana – sonreí.

– Ah.

Scorpius se relajó y sonrió.

– Lo siento, Jason. Tal vez otro día, ¿vale? – sugerí.

Jason sonrió.

– Claro. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa! – Jason me guiñó el ojo antes de irse de la biblioteca.

Yo puse los ojos en blancos y volví a dirigir la vista a mi libro.

– Rose, ¿por qué tuviste que decirle "tal vez otro día, ¿vale?"? – me preguntó Scorpius.

Parecía enfadado.

Yo le sonreí con calma.

– Scorp, no es que tenga que pasar, ¿no? Me sentí mal por él – susurré.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba alguien un poco celoso? – le provoqué.

– Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad para ti, ¿no? – me contestó él.

– Simplemente admítelo, idiota – puse los ojos en blanco.

– Ni hablar.

– Así que realmente estabas celoso, ¿no? – le miré cruzándome de brazos.

– No.

– Admítelo – le exigí.

– No.

– ¿Ves? Sí que estabas celoso, lo que pasa es que no quieres admitirlo.

– No.

– Simplemente estás repitiendo la palabra "no", Scorp. ¿Se te han acabado las excusas? – le provoqué.

– No.

– Ugh. Para ya de decir eso y dejaré de provocarte.

– No.

– Merlín – murmuré mientras golpeaba mi frente repetidas veces contra la mesa.

* * *

– ¡Lily! – llamé a mi prima morena y de ojos azules que estaba flirteando abiertamente con Troy Finnegan en el pasillo.

– Discúlpame un segundo, Troy. Parece que mi prima me necesita – Lily guiñó un ojo al chico, que le sonrió tontamente y se fue.

– Lily – susurré cuando la alcancé.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó.

– He recibido una nota y…

– Oh, ¿y qué dice?

– Toma – le dije, entregándole la nota que le había enseñado antes a Scorpius.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de golpe y sonrió.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunté.

– ¡Rosie! ¡Tienes un admirador secreto! – gritó Lily.

– ¡Shhh!

Lily se rió.

– ¿Cuándo lo has recibido? ¿Quién te lo ha dado? – preguntó Lily mientras daba saltitos de emoción.

– No lo sé, sólo la vi entre las páginas de mi libro de Pociones cuando estaba con Scorpius – le contesté, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Scorp después de leer la nota.

– Oh, ¡así que es un admirador secreto! ¡Es muy romántico! – dijo emocionada Lily.

– Sí, y he recibido otra hace un rato. Estaba saliendo de la biblioteca para ir a comer algo cuando la vi entre las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo, _Historia de Hogwarts_ – le dije mientras le entregaba la otra nota.

Lily la cogió rápidamente y la leyó:

_**Mi siempre querida Rose,**_

_**No fue en mi oído donde susurraste, sino en mi corazón. No fueron mis labios a los que besaste, sino mi alma.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños otra vez, amor.**_

– ¡Ohhh! – suspiró Lily.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y estiré el brazo para coger la nota.

Lily, a regañadientes, me la entregó.

– ¡Esto es tan romántico, Rose! Si tan sólo supieses quién es él… – sonrió.

– Lo sé. ¡Es muy frustrante! Ya le he lanzado un centenar de hechizos pero no funciona.

– Eso quiere decir que tu admirador es inteligente.

Yo sonreí.

– Eso es un alivio – me reí.

Lily me sonrió y dijo:

– Bueno, te veo luego cuando recibas otra nota, ¿vale? Tengo que ir con Troy – Lily me guiñó un ojo, me besó en la mejilla y se fue suspirando.

Yo sonreí.

– ¡Rose! – alguien gritó.

Yo me giré y vi a Scorpius: sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas y él respiraba entrecortadamente.

Yo me reí.

– ¿Qué pasa, Scorp? – pregunté.

Scorpius alzó una de sus manos.

– ¿Eres capitán de Quidditch y te falta la respiración? – le provoqué mientras guardaba las notas en mi mochila.

– ¡Eh, que he venido corriendo desde el campo de Quidditch hasta aquí! – se defendió Scorpius.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y reí.

– ¿Entonces has venido corriendo desde el campo de Quidditch hasta aquí para…? – pregunté mientras empecé a andar hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

Scorpius me siguió.

– Nada en especial. Sólo quería acompañarte a Encantamientos.

Yo alcé una ceja y le miré de forma sospechosa, pero él tenía la vista fija al frente.

– Eh… gracias – sonreí.

– ¿Dónde está Al? No le he visto en todo el día – dijo Scorpius mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo.

– Ya, yo tampoco. Creo que está con Alice Longbottom… liándose o algo – dije.

– Parece ser que pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente. Es como si no pudiesen separarse el uno del otro.

– Ya, es desagradable pero bonito.

Scorpius se rió.

Scorpius y yo seguimos hablando sobre la relación de Alice y Albus hasta que llegamos a la clase de Encantamientos.

– ¡Lo sé! Me asusté muchísimo cuando les pillé liándose en uno de los cuartos para las escobas el mes pasado – me dijo Scorpius. El asco estaba reflejado en su preciosa cara.

Yo me reí y golpeé su brazo mientras tomábamos asiento.

– ¡Hola, Rose!

Scorpius y yo miramos hacia arriba y nos encontramos con Josh Parkinson. Josh era un Gryffindor de quinto año que se volvía un poco patoso y se ponía nervioso delante de las chicas. Era alto, guapo, atlético (era el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor) y dulce. Tenía los ojos azules, el pelo castaño y unos finos labios rosados.

– Hola – le sonreí.

– Hola, Scorpius – Josh saludó a Scorpius y me sonrió.

– Hola, Josh – sonrió Scorpius mientras miraba a Josh lleno de dudas.

– ¿Qué pasa, Josh? – pregunté.

– Me estaba preguntando si querrías... eh… ir a Hogsmade conmigo mañana. ¿Sí? – preguntó Josh mientras jugaba con un hilo que se había desprendido de su túnica.

Le sonreí con aprecio y negué con la cabeza.

– Lo siento, Josh. Ya tengo planes.

– Oh – murmuró Josh. Parecía triste.

Le sonreí y cogí su mano.

Sentí cómo Scorpius se tensaba a mi lado y le miré de forma interrogativa.

Scorpius sonrió.

Y eso hizo que mi corazón latiese diez veces más rápido de lo normal.

Rápidamente aparté la mirada de él y me centré en el sonrojado chico que tenía delante.

– Tal vez otro día, ¿vale? – sugerí.

– ¡Genial! Feliz cumpleaños, Rose – sonrió Josh dulcemente mientras iba a sentarse con sus amigos.

Yo volví a dirigir mi atención a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegase Josh: revisando mis deberes.

– Parece que estás teniendo muchas ofertas hoy – musitó Scorpius.

– Sí, pero la verdad es que no entiendo por qué. Es como si fuese el día de _"Eh, es el cumpleaños de Rose, así que vamos a invitarla a ir a Hogsmade"_ – murmuré sin despegar la vista de mis deberes.

– Tal vez es porque hoy estás especialmente guapa – Scorpius sonrió.

¿Qué?

Yo me sonrojé y nerviosamente me coloqué un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja.

– Eh… gracias, Scorp – le sonreí.

– Solamente estoy recalcando un hecho – Scorpius sonrió, y sus mejillas se volvieron rosas.

* * *

Tras dos horas escuchando a Scorpius quejándose sobre la nota que había sacado en el último examen de Encantamientos, por fin llegó la hora de comer.

_Por fin._

Algo que merecía la pena.

La _comida_.

– Scorp, deja de quejarte. Tú te lo buscaste – le dije mientras íbamos hacia el Gran Comedor.

– Pero estudié mucho, ¡y aun así tú has sacado más nota que yo! – Scorpius se quejaba como un niño pequeño.

– No es mi culpa ser más inteligente que tú – sonreí.

– ¡Estudié mucho más que tú! ¡Esto no es justo!

– Lo sé. Simplemente estaba escrito que sería así – me reí.

Scorpius me miró.

– ¿Qué?

– Te odio – murmuró Scorpius.

– No, no me odias – le contesté.

– Tienes razón. Otra vez. No puedo más con esto – volvió a quejarse Scorpius.

Me reí mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Albus, que estaba hablando animadamente con Alice.

– Hola, Al – le sonreí besando su mejilla.

– Hola, Rose – sonrió Al.

– Hola, Al dos – me reí.

– Hola, Rose – sonrió Alice.

– ¿Qué te han regalado por tu cumpleaños, Rose? – preguntó Al.

– Mmm… mi madre me ha regalado dos libros. Mi padre otra escoba, aunque no sé por qué; quiero decir, él sabe que me da miedo volar. Mis amigos me han regalado chocolatinas. Mis primas un vestido y unos zapatos de tacón. Fred y James fuegos artificiales… y tú y Scorpius no me habéis regalado _nada_ – dije las últimas palabras alzando la voz para que Scorp lo escuchase.

– ¿En serio? ¿Scorpius no te ha regalado nada? – preguntó Al.

– Sí, es muy buen amigo, ¿verdad? – murmuré.

– ¡Eh! – dijo Scorpius indignado.

Albus y Alice se rieron.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y pegué a Scorpius en la cabeza.

– ¡Mujeres! – gritó Scorpius.

Eso hizo que Albus y Alice se rieran más aún.

Me alegra divertiros, chicos.

– Rose, ¿puedes dejarme tu goma del pelo, por favor? – me preguntó Molly mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí.

– Claro, espera un segundo – murmuré, y empecé a buscar en mi mochila.

– Aquí la tienes – dije dando a Molly una goma del pelo negra.

– ¡Gracias! – dijo Molly.

– De nada – sonreí y miré la nota amarilla que tenía entre mis manos.

Mientras había estado buscando en mi mochila la goma del pelo, vi algo más: un trozo de papel amarillo.

Y decía:

_**Querida Rose,**_

_**¿Están cansadas tus piernas? Porque has estado paseándote por mi mente durante todo el día.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños otra vez, preciosa.**_

No pude evitarlo. Me reí.

Era muy cursi.

Todas las personas que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor me miraron como si estuviera loca.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté riéndome.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – Hugo, mi _querido_ hermano, me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

– Nada – volví a reír.

– Vale, Rose se ha vuelto loca – Louis Weasley anunció, haciendo que todo el mundo estallase en carcajadas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré a Lily.

Lily alzó una ceja devolviéndome la mirada.

Yo alcé la mano, enseñándole la nota amarilla y sonreí.

Lily asintió y se acercó a mí.

– Al, deja que me siente al lado de Rose – le dijo a su hermano, empujándole hacia Alice, que se sonrojó.

– ¿Y bien? ¡Déjame verla! – Lily cogió la nota y la leyó rápidamente –. ¡Ohhh!

– Es muy cursi, ¿sabes? – le dije.

– ¡Pero aun así es romántico!

– ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando vosotras dos? – interrumpió James, mirándonos de forma sospechosa.

– Nada – dije demasiado rápido.

– ¡Déjame ver eso! – Fred se levantó y cogió la nota que Lily tenía en la mano.

– ¡Ni hablar! – grité, pero Fred ya tenía la nota y la estaba leyendo.

Fred empezó a reírse y le pasó la nota a James, que la leyó en voz alta, haciendo que yo me muriese de la vergüenza.

– Parece que nuestra Rosie tiene un admirador secreto, Hugo – le provocó James.

– ¡Ugh! ¡Ya verás cuando papá y mamá se enteren de esto, Rosie! – gritó amenazadoramente Hugo.

Yo le miré y le tiré un trozo de tostada.

– ¡Eh! – gritó Hugo cuando la tostada le dio de lleno en la cabeza, haciendo que todos mis primos se riesen de nuevo.

– Vámonos, Scorpius – susurré mientras cogía rápidamente una tostada.

Scorpius se rió pero asintió.

– ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vais vosotros dos? – preguntó James con una extraña curiosidad.

– Eh… – tartamudeé.

– A la Sala Común, Rose se olvidó de algo – mintió Scorpius.

Yo le sonreí.

Scorpius me guiñó un ojo.

Oh, no. Otra vez tengo mariposas en el estómago.

– Está bien. Pero hablaremos de esto esta noche, Rose – dijo Fred.

– Deja a la pobre chica tranquila. Ya tiene quince años – la defendió Lily.

– ¡Lily! Ya he permitido que tú puedas tener citas. ¿Para qué tenemos que meter a Rose en esto también? – se quejó James.

Scorpius y yo interpretamos eso como el pistoletazo de salida. Así que nos fuimos de ahí.

– Gracias, Scorp – le sonreí cuando llegamos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

– De nada – sonrió él.

– Estemos aquí un rato – sugerí mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.

Scorpius asintió y se sentó a mi lado.

– Así que sigues recibiendo notas de un admirador secreto, ¿eh? – me provocó.

Yo me reí.

– Eso parece.

– ¿Tienes alguna sospecha sobre quién puede ser?

– No. Para nada.

– Pensaba que eras lista.

– Parece ser que él es más listo que yo – respondí.

Scorpius se rió mientras me acercaba a él.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Rose – susurró.

Yo sonreí mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

– Rose.

Yo me quejé.

– Rose, despierta.

– Cinco minutos más, por favor – supliqué.

– ¡Rose! ¡Tenemos clase!

Me desperté de golpe y me choqué contra la cabeza de Scorpius.

– ¡Auch! ¡Weasley! – se quejó él, frotando su frente.

– Oh, ¡lo siento Scorp! – sonreí pidiéndole disculpas.

– No importa, al menos te has despertado.

Yo le miré.

– Venga, debemos ir a clase – dijo Scorpius tirando de mí para ayudarme.

– ¡Merlín! ¡Lo siento! – dije levantándome.

Scorpius se rió y anduvimos hacia la puerta.

– Por cierto, gracias Scorpius – le sonreí avergonzada.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por haberte despertado? – preguntó Scorpius mientras íbamos hacia Historia de la Magia.

– Por eso y por haberme dejado dormir sobre tu hombro – me sonrojé mientras frotaba mis sudadas manos contra mi túnica.

– De nada, Rosie – Scorpius sonrió.

– ¡Rose! ¡Rose!

Me di la vuelta y vi a un moreno de ojos azules respirando entrecortadamente frente a mí.

Freddie Wood.

Alcé una ceja.

– ¿Sí? – pregunté, ya que seguía sin decir nada.

– Eh… ¡feliz cumpleaños! – Freddie me felicitó y sonrió tontamente.

Me reí.

Freddie era uno de los amigos de las familias Potter y Weasley. Su padre Oliver Wood, conocido jugador de Quidditch, era un antiguo compañero del tío Harry, jugaban juntos en el equipo de Gryffindor. Me dijeron que el señor Wood enseñó al tío Harry todo lo que sabe sobre Quidditch.

Freddie era un chico dulce. Era agresivo en lo concerniente al Quidditch, pero tímido cuando tenía que tratar con chicas.

– ¡Gracias, Freddie! – sonreí, y me di la vuelta hacia donde se suponía que debía ir.

– Eh, Rose… – Freddie me cogió de la muñeca para pararme.

Scorpius, que no recordaba que estaba a mi lado, cogió la mano de Freddie y le miró.

Yo alcé una ceja hacia los dos chicos, que parecían tener una discusión silenciosa.

De repente, Scorpius soltó la mano de Freddie y me miró.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté.

– Pregúntale a _él_ qué quiere para que podamos irnos – exigió Scorpius.

– Está bien… – contesté, sin estar segura de por qué él se había puesto de pronto tan irascible –. Entonces, Freddie, ¿qué pasa? – pregunté a Freddie, que estaba ruborizado.

– Sólo quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir mañana a Hogsmade conmigo – contestó Freddie mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca y miraba sus pies.

– Lo siento, Freddie. Pero ya tengo planes, tal vez otro día – le sonreí.

Freddie sonrió y me dio una pequeña caja.

Le sonreí y la cogí.

– ¡Gracias, Freddie! – besé su mejilla, cogí la mano de Scorpius y empecé a andar.

– ¡Te veo luego! – se despidió Freddie.

– Bueno, ábrela – dijo Scorpius.

– ¿Que abra qué? – pregunté.

– El regalo de Freddie – Scorpius me miró de forma extraña.

– Ah, sí. Eh… lo olvidé.

– ¿Puedo abrirla yo?

– Claro, ¿por qué no? – sonreí a Scorpius y le entregué el regalo.

Scorpius examinó la caja y quitó entusiasmadamente el papel que la envolvía.

A Scorpius le encantaban los regalos.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco ante su expresión de felicidad.

– Aquí lo tienes – Scorpius me dio el regalo de Freddie.

Le guiñé el ojo y sonreí.

El regalo de Freddie era un brazalete; creo que los muggles lo llaman "Brazalete Encantado". Era plateado y… _perfecto_.

– Vaya – suspiré admirándolo.

– Eh, eh, supéralo – gruñó Scorpius.

– Al menos Freddie me ha dado un regalo – puntualicé.

– ¡Yo soy tu regalo! – sonrió Scorpius.

– Entonces haz el favor de devolvérselo al que lo envía – contesté.

– ¡Rosie! ¡Venga!

– ¿Qué? Mi propio mejor amigo ni siquiera me compró un regalo.

– No estamos hablando sobre mí, aunque sé que soy tu tema favorito sobre el que hablar – sonrió Scorpius –. ¡Freddie te ha comprado un brazalete! ¡Eso significa algo! ¡Le gustas! – susurró Scorpius con una sonrisa.

– ¿Estás bromeando? – sonreí.

– No, es sólo que… ya sabes, a Freddie le gustas.

– ¿Y qué? ¿Se está poniendo alguien un poquito celoso?

– Sí.

– Oh.

Silencio incómodo.

– Entonces no me la pondré – sonreí a Scorpius.

– Bien – sonrió él.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

– ¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Lily! – grité hasta casi quedarme afónica mientras movía mi mano frenéticamente; en ella había un trozo de papel.

– ¿Rose? ¿Va algo mal? – preguntó Lily preocupándose, su ceño se frunció.

– Acabo de encontrar otra nota.

– ¡Ohhhh! ¿Dónde? – me provocó Lily.

– En mi mochila. Aquí la tienes – le entregué el papel.

Los ojos de Lily se posaron sobre la nota.

_**Rose,**_

_**Eres guapa, única y preciosa.**_

_**El mundo no sería lo mismo sin ti.**_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños, cariño.**_

Lily se rió.

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué tierno! – me provocó.

Puse los ojos en blanco y guardé el papel en mi mochila.

– Lily, tengo que saber quién es – le dije.

– Sabrás quién es, Rose. Al final, los admiradores secretos salen del armario – me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta, yéndose con Troy.

Por fin, dos clases más y podría quitarme la túnica y el vestido. He estado llevando la túnica para evitar que la gente vea la ropa que llevo puesta. Soy prefecta. Soy Rose Weasley. Nadie podía jamás verme llevando este tipo de ropa, excepto Alvin y Jack que ya me han visto; ahora que lo pienso.

– ¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¡Mira! – me gritó Alice.

La miré, aún algo distraída por mis pensamientos cuando vi tres globos azules flotando en el aire.

Vaya.

Los globos flotaron hacia mí y se detuvieron. El globo del medio dejó caer un papel en mi mesa.

Lo abrí rápidamente y leí:

_**Rose,**_

_**Conocerte fue cosa del destino. Hacerme tu amigo fue mi elección. Pero enamorarme de ti… eso no pude controlarlo.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.**_

De repente, el globo que estaba en medio habló.

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Tres globos para ti, querida Rose. Uno por "te", otro por "quiero" y otro por "mucho". Te quiero mucho."_

Me sonrojé un poco y mordí mi labio inferior.

– ¡Ohhh! – gritaron emocionadas todas las chicas que había alrededor.

Los chicos me miraron.

Me giré y les miré.

– Vaya, ¿qué quieren decir esos globos, Rose? – preguntó Scorpius, sentándose a mi lado.

– Son de ese admirador secreto suyo – contestó Albus.

– Sí, se está haciendo más público ahora – Alice asintió.

Asentí mostrando mi acuerdo con ella, aun mirando los globos que flotaban sobre mí.

* * *

Corrí hacia mi última clase, Adivinación, y suspiré con alivio. No había llegado tarde. Gracias a Merlín.

Miré a mi alrededor y sonreí cuando vi una cabeza rubia en medio de la sala.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sonrió, haciendo que las mariposas volviesen a aparecer en mi estómago.

Scorpius me saludó e hizo un gesto para que me sentase a su lado.

Yo asentí.

– Scorp, ¿dónde has estado? Te fuiste en cuanto acabó la clase. ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – me quejé cuando me senté a su lado.

– Lo siento, tenía algo que hacer – Scorpius sonrió mirándome.

Suspiré.

– Rose, hay un chico que me ha pedido algo… – Scorpius dudó, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

– ¿El qué? – pregunté, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

– Eh… me ha pedido que… que te dé esto – terminó Scorpius, y me dio un trozo de papel.

Lo abrí y decía:

_**He sonreído a mucha gente más de un billón de veces, pero la primera vez que te vi, mi corazón sonrió por primera vez.**_

_**El día casi ha terminado.**_

_**Y sabrás quién soy yo.**_

_**Espero que no estés decepcionada cuando eso pase.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños, Rosie.**_

– ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Scorpius, intentando mirar por encima de mi hombro.

– Nada – murmuré rápidamente, doblando el papel y escondiéndolo en mi mochila.

– Es de tu admirador secreto, ¿no?

– Sí.

– Oh.

– Espera, ¿él te lo dio a ti?

– Algo parecido.

– ¿Así que sabes quién es?

– No.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no.

– ¡Scorp!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!

– Sí.

– ¡Tienes que decírmelo!

– La verdad es que no tengo por qué hacerlo.

– Scorp – susurré peligrosamente.

– Rose – contestó él.

– ¡Dímelo!

– No, tendrás que esperar.

– Ugh.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre quién es?

– He pensado sobre ello. Es amigo mío. Es inteligente, dulce y a veces cursi. Eso es todo lo que sé.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Scorpius, abriendo mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Crees que es inteligente y dulce?

– Sí.

– Guay.

* * *

Tras una hora hablando del futuro, por fin pudimos abandonar el aula.

– Vayamos a la Sala Común – sugirió Scorpius cuando le pregunté a dónde quería ir.

– Claro – sonreí y levité mis libros hasta mi mochila.

– Rose, si tu admirador secreto te pidiese que fueses su novia, ¿qué le dirías? – preguntó Scorpius.

Le miré de forma rara.

– ¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad – se defendió Scorpius, alzando sus brazos como si se estuviese rindiendo.

Me reí.

– No lo sé. Depende – respondí pensativamente.

– ¿Por qué?

– Eh… es que a mí me… me gusta alguien – me sonrojé.

Scorpius dejó de andar y me miró.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunté, no me gustaba su intensa mirada.

– ¿Te gusta alguien? – preguntó con incredulidad.

– Sí.

– ¿Quién?

– No te lo puedo decir – sonreí.

– ¿Por qué? Somos mejores amigos.

– Lo sé, pero tú no me has dicho quién es mi admirador secreto – puntualicé.

Scorpius suspiró resignándose y siguió andando.

¿Y si Scorpius fuese mi admirador secreto? Scorpius era listo, dulce y, a veces, era algo cursi. ¿Era eso o simplemente tenía curiosidad? Oh, no. ¿Y si no me decía que era él mi admirador secreto porque yo le había dicho que me gustaba alguien?

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando deshacerme de esos pensamientos.

No podía ser él, ¿verdad?

Cuando llegamos a la Sala Común, Scorpius y yo nos sentamos en una de las butacas frente al fuego.

– Por fin. Estoy agotada – murmuré, cerrando los ojos.

Scorpius rió.

– Oye, Rose, creo que esto es para ti – dijo Albus, apareciendo de repente frente a nosotros.

Yo abrí los ojos y le miré.

– ¿El qué? – pregunté.

– ¡Esto! – gritó Alice emocionada, entregándome un bouquet de rosas.

– Oh – me sonrojé.

– Mira, hay una nota – observó Scorpius.

La cogí y leí en voz alta:

_**Rose,**_

_**La mayor debilidad de mucha gente es el miedo que tienen a decir a otros lo mucho que les quieren antes de que se hayan ido.**_

_**Sala de los Menesteres. Ocho en punto. Piensa en un sitio cómodo.**_

_**Te veo luego.**_

– ¿Vas a ir? – preguntó Scorpius.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – gritó Alice emocionada.

– ¿Rose? – preguntó Scorpius de nuevo.

– Sí – sonreí.

– ¿Estás segura, Rose? – preguntó Albus, siempre protector.

– Sí – les sonreí contenta.

* * *

Debo advertiros: decir a tus presumidas primas que tu admirador secreto quería quedar contigo era una mala idea. **Una muy mala idea.**

Ahora, ellas estaban arreglando mi pelo y mi maquillaje otra vez.

– ¡Oh, Rose! ¡Tienes que decirnos quién es! – gritó Dom animada.

A las chicas nos gusta gritar de emoción, ¿no?

– ¡Sí! Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre quién puede ser – dijo Lucy mientras leía un libro tumbada en mi cama.

– Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién? – preguntó Lily.

– Lysander – dijo Lucy.

– ¿Por qué?

– Es inteligente, dulce y le gustaba mucho Rose.

– Oh, sí. Él podría ser tu admirador secreto, Rose – sonrió Lily.

Las miré con horror reflejado en mis ojos.

Ellas rieron.

Lysander Scamander y yo teníamos un pasado. Lysander era dulce y gracioso, además a mi padre le gustaba para mí. Pero yo no sentía chispa, ni mariposas, ni hacía que me sonrojase. Nada. Nada de nada. Así que lo dejamos.

– Oh, Merlín – murmuré.

– ¡Venga, Rose! No te pongas gruñona – dijo Lily.

– Es sólo que… que ya no quiero ir – susurré.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Roxanne.

– Me habéis asustado – murmuré.

Ellas se rieron.

– ¿Sabes? James ha hecho una apuesta sobre quien podría ser tu admirador secreto – me dijo Lily.

– ¡Oh! ¿Y? – pregunté.

– Eh… la mayoría de la gente apuesta por Scorpius, algunos por Lysander, otros por Wood y unos pocos por Zabini – dijo Lily.

– Vaya, ¿acabas de decir Scorpius? – pregunté con los ojos completamente abiertos.

– Sí – Lily sonrió.

– ¿Por qué?

– Mucha gente piensa que le gustas.

– ¿Qué?

– Le gustas a Scorpius.

– Qué va, para nada.

– Bueno, muchas de las brujas y de los magos en Hogwarts piensan así.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí.

– ¿Por quién has apostado tú?

– Scorpius.

– ¿Y tú, Roxanne?

– Wood – contestó distraída Roxanne.

– ¿Molly?

– Eh… Scamander – contestó ella.

– ¿Lucy?

– Scamander – contestó Lucy.

– ¿Dom?

– Zabini – sonrió levemente ella.

– ¿Por qué?

– No sé, está bueno.

– Merlín – murmuré.

Dom se rió.

– ¿Y tú, Alice? – pregunté.

– Malfoy – contestó Alice.

– Ah. ¿Albus apostó por alguien?

– No.

– ¿Por qué?

– Es sobreprotector. Él ni siquiera quiere que te miren – rió Alice.

– Sí. Creo que tú lo sabes bien – le provoqué.

Alice se sonrojó.

– ¡Todo listo! – exclamó Lily.

– ¡Por fin! ¡Es la hora de cenar! – grité entusiasmada.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando entramos en el Gran Comedor, todas las personas que estaban ahí nos miraron en silencio.

– ¿Qué? – susurré desesperada, sonrojándome fuertemente.

– Creo que te están mirando a ti – dijo Lily.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Me he manchado el vestido?

– No.

– ¿Entonces?

Entonces, todo encajó.

Llevaba el vestido puesto.

Sin la túnica.

Llevaba maquillaje.

Oh, Merlín.

Fui rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, aparentando estar segura de mí misma, y me encontré a mis primos mirándome.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté inocentemente, deseando no sonrojarme.

– Rose, ¿qué ha pasado? – gritó James.

James estaba muy avergonzado.

Podía sentir los ojos de todo el mundo sobre mí.

Lily le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

De repente, todo el mundo volvió a comer y a hablar, mirando cada cinco minutos a nuestra mesa.

– A Rose le apetecía cambiar – contestó Dom.

Yo la miré, había incredulidad en cada milímetro de mi cara.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ellas me hicieron llevar _esto_! ¡Y lo he llevado puesto desde esta mañana! – les dije, defendiéndome a mí misma.

– ¿En serio? ¡No te hemos visto llevarlo! – gruñó Fred.

– Sí, lo llevaba. Pero estaba escondido debajo de la túnica.

– ¿Y por qué no llevas la túnica ahora? – preguntó Louis.

– Me olvidé. Tenía muchas ganas de comer – murmuré pidiendo perdón.

Espera, ¿qué?

– Rose, no puedes llevar eso. ¡A papá le va a dar algo! – gritó Hugo, dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

Lily le pegó en la cabeza.

– ¡Auch! – gritó Hugo.

– ¡Es el cumpleaños de Rosie! ¡Así que ella tenía que estar fabulosa! – dijo Lily, mirando desafiante a cualquiera que quisiera protestar.

– Sí, es culpa de ellas – murmuré.

– ¡Rose! ¡La testosterona de todos les está induciendo a que te deseen! – gritó Albus protectoramente.

– ¡Qué! – grité, sonrojándome furiosamente.

– ¡Te desean! Oh, Merlín, no puedo más. ¡Es desagradable! ¡Mira sus caras! – gritó James asqueado.

– ¡Argg! ¡Dais todos mucho asco! – grité yo.

– ¡Rose! ¡Oh, Merlín! – murmuró Fred.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

– Todos los chicos Weasley que sienten al lado de ella. Ahora – ordenó James.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté otra vez.

James, Fred, Louis, Albus y Hugo se sentaron inmediatamente a mi derecha e izquierda, apretándome entre ellos hasta casi dejarme sin respiración.

– ¡Chicos, estáis exagerando! – les dije.

De repente, alguien me tocó la espalda.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Macon Faulkner.

Macon Faulkner era un Slytherin de séptimo año, que tenía el pelo de color marrón chocolate y ojos oscuros.

– Hola, Rose – me saludó Macon.

– Oh, hola – sonreí.

– Estás muy guapa hoy – dijo él sonriendo.

– Gracias – me sonrojé.

– ¿Qué quieres, Faulkner? – dijo James bruscamente, apartándome de Macon.

Yo le miré.

– James – le amenacé.

– Faulkner – James le amenazó a él, ignorándome por completo.

– Sólo quería saludar a Rose – dijo Macon.

– Ya lo has hecho. Así que adiós – dijo Fred de manera cortante.

– ¡Te veo luego, Rose! – gritó Macon mientras corría hacia su mesa.

– ¿Lo ves? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que decía? – preguntó James entrecerrando los ojos, furioso.

Yo alcé una ceja mirándole.

– No estábamos exagerando – puntualizó Fred.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

– Rose, tú no lo entiendes. Gracias lo que llevas puesto acabas de triplicar nuestro trabajo – se quejó Louis.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté.

– Ya nos cuesta mucho asustar a tus cientos de admiradores, y ahora de repente haces que sean miles – protestó Albus.

– ¿Qué? – volví a preguntar.

– Oh, Rose – se rindió Albus.

– Sí. Además, Lily, Dom y Molly están solteras. Así que tenemos que asustar también a sus admiradores – dijo Fred.

– ¿Qué? – gritaron Dom y Lily al unísono.

– Eh… – murmuraron los chicos, sabían qué vendría a continuación.

– ¡No os atreveríais! ¡Fred! ¡Louis! – gritó Dom.

– ¡James! ¡Albus! Si alguna vez escucho que alguno de los dos ha hecho daño a cualquier chico al que le guste, estáis muertos – amenazó Lily.

– Por mí está bien, Hugh – le dije a Hugo, que suspiró aliviado.

– ¡Hugo! ¡No te atrevas a ayudar a mis hermanos! – volvió a amenazar Lily mirando a Hugo.

– ¡Digo lo mismo! – gritó Dom cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – me preguntó Scorpius mientras se sentaba entre Albus y yo.

– Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre – moví la mano restándole importancia.

– Dom y Lily están amenazando a sus hermanos.

– Ah. ¿Por qué?

– Porque planean cómo deshacerse de los admiradores de Dom y Lily.

– Ah – Scorpius me miró y alzó una ceja –. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

– Un vestido – contesté.

– Sí, pero ¿por qué?

– Para mi admirador secreto.

– Ah, ¿le vas a conocer esta noche?

– Sí.

– ¿Puedo ir?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Puedo ir?

– No.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Scorp!

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Estaba bromeando! Sé que quieres estar a solas con él – Scorpius sonrió.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Das asco! – me quejé.

Scorpius se rió.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – le pregunté.

– En la biblioteca.

– ¿Por qué?

– Estaba buscando algo.

– ¿Y qué era?

– Rose, tengo que irme. Te veo luego, ¿vale? – Scorpius me guiñó un ojo.

Tras más gritos, amenazas y comida, por fin eran las ocho en punto.

Hora de conocer a mi admirador secreto. ¡Bien!

– ¡Tengo que irme! – grité a mis primos.

– Vale. ¡Adiós, Rose! ¡Buena suerte! – Lily me sonrió y volvió a amenazar a sus hermanos.

Yo me dirigí a la Sala de los Menesteres.

¿Quién era mi admirador secreto? ¿Era listo? ¿Gracioso? ¿Guapo? ¿Dulce? ¿Rubio? ¿Irritante? ¿Scorpius?

Cuando llegué, recorrí el pasillo tres veces, pensando en una sala de estudio y la puerta apareció.

Yo sonreí.

Me arreglé el vestido y abrí la puerta.

Me quedé sin palabras.

La habitación era preciosa. Te dejaba sin respiración.

Estaba en medio de una sala de estudio. Era grande, bonita y cómoda. Había una chimenea en la pared y una mesa enfrente de ella. Y al lado de la mesa estaba…

_Scorpius_.

Llevaba un atuendo formal. Estaba impresionante.

– ¿Rose? – susurró Scorpius.

Le mire en estado de shock.

Mil pensamientos cruzaban mi cabeza.

– ¿Rose? – volvió a susurrar Scorpius.

Moví la cabeza.

– ¿Scorpius? – pregunté.

– Sí, el mismo – bromeó él.

– Yo… – no pude acabar.

Corrí y le besé. En la boca.

Y fue perfecto.

Al principio, Scorpius se tensó. Pero luego se relajó y me besó. Pasé las manos por su pelo, algo que llevo años queriendo hacer, y succioné su labio inferior. Scorpius sonrió. Me recorrió con sus manos y las dejó luego en mis caderas, acercándome más a él. Y Merlín, era perfecto. Por fin me mostraba sus sentimientos.

Después de lo que parecieron segundos, pero en realidad fueron minutos, volví a respirar entrecortadamente.

Scorpius me sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

* * *

– ¿Dónde está mi regalo? – pregunté repentinamente.

Scorpius y yo estábamos sentados en la alfombra frente al fuego; mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su pecho. Después de comer, decidimos quedarnos a pasar la noche. Así que aquí estamos; Scorpius jugando con mi pelo, y yo dibujando círculos en su estómago.

Scorpius rió.

– Te dije que soy yo – me provocó.

Yo golpeé su estómago juguetonamente y reí.

Sentí cómo su corazón se aceleraba cuando me reí.

Me sonrojé.

– ¡Scorp! – le amenacé bromeando.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Iré a por él! – sonrió Scorpius.

Scorpius se puso en pie y fue hacia su mochila.

Vi cómo buscaba entre sus cosas y sonreí.

Me sentía feliz. Contenta. Y todo era perfecto.

_Estaba enamorada._

_De mi mejor amigo._

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Scorpius se incorporó y vino hacia mí.

– Aquí lo tienes – sonrió Scorpius mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo (algo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso).

Yo sonreí.

Abrí con cuidado la bonita caja y miré lo que había en ella.

– Vaya – murmuré, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Era un collar que tenía un corazón de un ligero color azul con una rosa de color rosa dentro de él, como si fuese un pendiente. Estaba rodeado por unos pequeños diamantes que hacían que brillase.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Scorpius, estaba nervioso.

– ¡Por supuesto! Es… ¡es perfecto! – susurré, las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en mis ojos.

– Bien, porque yo lo diseñé. Quería regalarte algo único, como tú – Scorpius se sonrojó.

Le sonreí y le besé.

Le di a Scorpius el collar y me di la vuelta.

– Pónmelo – sonreí.

Esperé. Después de unos segundos, sentí sus dedos acariciar mi piel, enviando pequeños calambres por mi cuerpo.

– Gracias, Scorpius – me sonrojé al darme la vuelta de nuevo.

Scorpius sonrió, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y acercándome a él para susurrar en mi oído.

– Te quiero, Rose Weasley – al susurrarlo, hizo que la piel se me erizase.

– Te quiero, Scorpius Malfoy – susurré de vuelta, agarrando el cuello de su camisa entre mis dedos, acercándole más a mí y besándole de nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado este one-shoot. La autora y yo esperamos que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabéis, hacédnoslo saber mediante reviews.**

**Y por si no vuelvo a subir nada...**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**Muchísimos besos, **

**Pabel Moonlight.**


End file.
